castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Faust, Betrayer of Light/CA:HoD
This article is about the monster. For the guardian, see Faust. Faust, Betrayer of Light can be summoned if you have the Orb of Faust, which comes from Awakening's Special Mission: Castle Throne Room . You have 96 hours to defeat Faust before he flees. Basic Information *Level Tier: 21-40 *Classification: ?? *Life: 30,000,000 health *Time Limit: 96 hours *Max Number of Participants: 40 *Epic Loot Drop limit: ?? *Chance at Epic Loot Drop starts at : ?? damage *Max Guild Monster Points: ?? *GOLD MEDAL Information: ?? damage within 24 hours --> 2 Skill Points Siege Weapons While fighting Faust, players can launch ?? siege weapons that can be to deal extra damage. Battle Lore Faust Summoned N/A Faust Defeated The force of Faust's blows drive you back. All the while, his men rush at you in groups, threatening to bury you in their blood lust. You manage to fell a vampire guard or two, but your attempts to slow Faust down have been futile. You are not able to withstand the assault for long, and soon Faust has you stumbling back on your heels. "Is this all that you have? I was told to expect more!" You realize that you are trapped and that there will be no escape this time. If Faust gets a hold of the Blood Tear, you feel as if all is lost. You think for a moment. If Persephone's spirit was able to help you reverse the demonic possession over you, what aid could the spirit of the Lady of the Lake lend you? Would she give you enough power to offset the darkness? Enough to potentially... use its power? One of the guards crashes his shield into you and a second guard knocks you off your feet. Faust looks over your body, savoring the meal to come. "Time to feed!" Faust raises his sword to finish you, but this time, you are able to catch the sword with your bare hand! Except... your arm does not seem to be your own. It is a hulking monstrosity, dark red in color, seemingly four times the size of your other arm. You realize that you have no time to waste and take a quick swipe in the direction of the guards. With one fell swoop, ten of the guards are sent skidding across the floor, their bodies shattered and twisted, motionless like dolls on the floor. "We will NOT go down this easily." You see Faust make a signal, and hear a loud horn reverberate in the distance. Where there were about fifty men before, now hundreds start pouring into the room. You let your power loose on them and crash your arm into another group of twenty men. The room begins to shrink around you, but then you realize that you are actually growing taller. The clothes on you begin to tear and your eyes begin to glow. The sensation of your transformation feels liberating, almost intoxicating. Hordes of men continue to pour into the room. In one of your wild swings, you smash one of the columns holding up the throne room's ceiling. Stone from the ceiling begins to fall to the ground, crushing the men beneath it. In the corner of your eye, you see Faust making his retreat. There is no escape this time! You hear yourself shouting to yourself in your mind. You grab his body with one swipe of your arm and bring his body down hard against the floor crushing his unconscious body against the ground with your palm of your hand. "Stop this! Come back!" comes Persephone's voice from inside you. "You are using too much power! You will destroy us all!" You pay her little heed. Her voices weakens and then fades away until you can no longer hear her. Sharp horns emerge from your forehead, yearning to taste blood. You try to calm yourself but you have gone too far. You must find a way to stop it! Your arm crashes into another column and now the entire throne room has become unstable. Men stop pouring into the room and rush to make their escape. Several wounded men trapped in the throne room are left helpless but to stare at your awesome spectacle... Huge wings sprout out of your back and spread out in full extension as you look up to face the crumbling roof. One stone nearly lands on your head, but one swipe of your arm sends the stone shattering into pieces. You let out an intense demonic roar before the entire throne room completely caves in, seemingly burying everything beneath it. Rewards After Slaying Faust Loot Damage Threshold *1 Epic Drop = ?? *2 Epic Drops = ?? *Summoner Epic Drop eligible = ?? Projected Droprate Percentages Notes * Category:Heart of Darkness